


A restless night

by yutorbit



Category: Pentagon (Korea Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-12
Updated: 2020-01-12
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:07:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22227616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yutorbit/pseuds/yutorbit
Summary: Jo Jinho just can't seem to fall asleep.
Relationships: Jo Jinho | Jino/Yang Hongseok
Comments: 1
Kudos: 39





	A restless night

"You're absolutely a hundred percent sure I can't sleep next to you tonight?" Hongseok stretched out his arms to hold onto Jinho's shoulders, gripping tight. 

"For the last time Hongseok, no!" Jinho cried out, a little too loud, causing Hongseok to lose his grip on him and jump back. "I just... like my privacy, okay?"

"I... get it Jinho. I won't bother you again then," Hongseok put his hands down in defeat, retreating back to his bedroom. "Goodnight," he whispered before shutting the door. 

He and Hongseok just started dating for the past week, though they had been flatmates for a month prior. And every single day since they began dating Hongseok asked if they could sleep together 'like a couple', Jinho turning him down each time. Jinho liked the privacy of his bedroom, sleeping on his own bed where he didn't need to worry about accidentally hitting Hongseok in his slumber or his snoring. He knew he could put his guard down around Hongseok and yet it was the one part where he wasn't comfortable with sharing with Hongseok just yet. Luckily Hongseok showed no bitterness despite his failed attempts in the morning, still showering Jinho in his morning breathed morning kisses (Jinho didn't mind them to be honest).

Though tonight was considerably different than other nights, it had been raining all evening and the shower only continued into the night. Jinho liked listening to the pitter patter of the rain as it hit his windows. Soon he was tucked into bed, the rain splatters fading as his eyes got heavier and heavier.

Wet.

Jinho felt wet. 

He sat up, sweat dripping down his cheeks. His whole body was covered in sweat, the room incredibly warm. The AC was seemingly busted, the room now filled with warm still air. He didn't have a spare fan in the room, "Genius move there Jinho," he said to himself, stripping down to cool his body. He flopped back onto his bed, staring up at the ceiling. Jinho forced his eyes shut, ignoring the drops of sweat rolling down his neck, he just wanted to go back to sleep.

It had been 30 minutes, Jinho knew this because he kept waking up every 5 minutes and checked the time on his phone every single time. He was restless, rolling over and over to try to get comfortable to fall asleep. It clearly didn't work though and he was now on his side, staring at the bedroom door.

He could, possibly, sleep in another room in the house. The living room wasn't a bad choice, they did have a standing fan out there so if all the rooms in the house were affected he wouldn't be sweating to death. There was also... Hongseok's room. He had no idea if the AC in his room was also spoilt but the fact he didn't hear any sort noise from his room, Hongseok was probably fast asleep. 

Jinho got up still in his stripped down sleepwear, a tank top and shorts,leaving his room and walking over to Hongseok's room. His door wasn't completely shut and cool air was escaping through the gap. 

"Guess only my AC was broken then," Jinho whispered as he walked in, the cool air hitting his bare skin.

Hongseok was asleep, his mouth agape and legs crossed in a weird position. Jinho laughed to himself at the sight, standing at the vacant side of the bed. The bed did look very comfortable and warm, especially with Hongseok on it. Jinho slipped himself into bed very carefully, making sure to leave Hongseok undisturbed. Well mostly undisturbed, Hongseok's hand was on Jinho's pillow so Jinho lifted it very slowly off to the side. However unconscious Hongseok gripped tightly onto Jinho's hand, not that Jinho minded it. 

"Good morning Jinho!" Jinho then felt his face being smothered with kisses. He burst his eyes open, Hongseok's eyes greeting him. Hongseok was practically an energetic puppy, going back to kissing every inch of Jinho's face except his lips. 

"Babe why don't you kiss me here," Jinho pointed at his lips, pouting them slightly. He then felt a peck his lips. 

"One more?" He fluttered his eyes at Hongseok, who only rolled his eyes and complied. Their lips were locked now, Hongseok obviously much more playful and awake than Jinho, biting Jinho's bottom lip and breaking away from the kiss to peck around Jinho's lips and neck. Eventually they broke apart, soft smiles as they tried to take back in as much air as they could.

"Come on I made us pancakes," Hongseok rolls over and gets up, pointing to the open bedroom door. 

"Ooh so fancy Mister Yang, what's the special occasion?"

"You slept with me last night," Hongseok said this triumphantly, grinning meanwhile Jinho's cheeks flustered pink.

"My AC was broken," Jinho huffed out, getting up from the bed and walking out to the kitchen counter.

"So how was the experience, how would you rate it from a scale from 0 to amazing?" Hongseok handed Jinho his plate of pancakes.

"Not bad, your snoring probably knocks off a few points though," Jinho knudged Hongseok's tummy, creating an audible reaction from the taller boy.

"Rude but would you do it again?" 

"Hmm... if it means pancakes every morning then," Jinho tiptoes and gives Hongseok a peck on the cheek, "yes."


End file.
